San Valentín 2013
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Bella nunca festejo San Valentín al igual que Edward, un solo día, una confusión y se convertirá en el día mas importante de sus vidas! One Shoot


San Valentín 2013

14 de febrero 2011….

Todos a mí alrededor estaban alborotados, la ansiedad por el día de los enamorados no se estaba haciendo esperar, los días previos eran increíbles, la gente estaba más amable y paciente, era lo mejor de todo. Como cada año no tenía planes, por lo que cuando Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera cuarto me pidió que la cubriera en la biblioteca para que ella pudiera ir a festejar con Jasper no tuve ningún problema.

El 14 me levante lista para realizar mi rutina habitual, una ducha larga y caliente, luego mi desayuno que consistió como cada día en una leche chocolatada caliente con unas tostadas con queso crema y mermelada, guarde mis cosas para el día en el morral, termine de dejar acomodada mi parte del cuarto y estaba lista para salir. Alice anoche no vino a dormir, había empezado el festejo antes de tiempo. Apenas salí de mi cuarto ya se empezaba a sentir el amor flotando en el aire, fue algo literal me choque con un manojo de globos brillantes en forma de corazones y sus cintas de color rojo que estaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio del frente y ocupaban todo el ancho del pasillo.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! – no lo puedo creer gritaba Lana, la destinataria del manojo exagerado de globos, rodé mis ojos y seguí mi camino.

Mas allá, flores, mas corazones, de nuevo flores, cajas de bombones y finalmente luego de sortear toda la dulzura que se arremolinaba empalagosa y asfixiante en los dormitorios de la universidad, llegue vivita a la biblioteca. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas… la horas pasaban y pasaban mientras yo ordenaba y buscaba libros en la biblioteca, descubrí un par de chicos haciendo cositas ocultos al fondo de la biblioteca, no dije nada, después de todo era San Valentín.

-Hola Bella – la voz tímida y cálida de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

Edward era el hermano de Alice, cinco años más grande que ella, estaba en el último año de la carrera de abogacía. Al contrario de Alice y Emmett que eran extrovertidos, vivían de fiesta, broma y eran algo hiperquineticos, Edward era tímido, muy tímido, a los chicos le gustaba molestarlo porque cualquier cosa lo sonrojaba sin remedio, apenas se animaba a hablarle a las chicas y tartamudeaba de los nervios. Le costó hablar conmigo, pero al final se habia acostumbrado y por lo menos podía hilar una oración sin trastabillar.

-Hola Ed – conteste sonriendo.

-¿No festejas? – pregunto sonriéndome.

-No tengo con quien – _"como pasa siempre"_, pensé tristemente. A mis 18 años nunca había festejado un San Valentín, era triste - ¿tú tampoco? – pregunte y sonrió tímidamente.

-Tampoco tengo con quien – Edward era un chico sumamente guapo, sus ojos verde esmeralda, claros y de mirada profunda eran hipnotizante, su pelo color bronce rebelde y revuelto y esos labios carnosos, lo hacía realmente hermoso. Un adonis, sin duda, pero la timidez era tanta que perdía gracia cuando trataba de hablar.

-¿Vas a estudiar? – pregunte y asintió.

-¿Hasta qué hora trabajas? – pregunto.

Mire el reloj – Uf…. Aun me quedan cuatro horas más – proteste - ¿no almuerzas? – se encogió de hombros.

-La cafetería tiene un especial de San Valentín – lo mire fijo porque parecia estar indeciso sobre algo - ¿Te gustaría… mmm… almorzar… conmigo? – pregunte tartamudeando un poco.

Sé que no era una cita pero me sonroje sin remedio – Me gustaría – conteste sin mirarlo, no sé porque la timidez de Edward se me pegaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

-¡¿En verdad?! – pregunto asombrado y reí un poco.

-Tengo una hora para almorzar – sus ojos brillaron y eso hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño salto.

-Emmm… ¿a la cafetería o el parque? – Pregunto sonrojado, parecia que en el lugar el calor se había elevado exponencialmente -, yo… no se… que te gusta más… - termino la frase y trago en seco.

-Cafetería – conteste apenas mirándolo, me sentía algo estúpida porque estaba cohibida.

-¿Vamos? – asentí.

-Busco mis cosas – dije y ahora el asintió sin decir nada.

No sé si había sido la mejor idea, después de buscar mis cosas me acerque a Edward y salimos de la biblioteca rumbo a la cafetería, los dos íbamos en silencio sin decir nada con la cabeza gacha y algo ruborizados, no emitíamos una sola palabra y parecíamos estar incomodos. Di gracias cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Edward me miro y sonreímos de manera tímida, un chico paso corriendo por mi lado y me empujo bastante fuerte, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos para evitar que cayera y trague en seco cuando alce mi vista y su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto sin soltarme, sus brazos eran fuertes y me apretaban con posesividad.

-Me salvaste de una caída – se sonrojo y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Me soltó – Esto… ¿Qué?... – carraspeo aclarando su garganta -… Esto… - lo miraba fijamente, su sonrojo me fascinaba y esa manera de tartamudear me daba ternura -. ¿Qué vas a comer? – pregunto finalmente.

Mire las preparaciones - ¿Pizza con forma de corazón? – eso llamo mi atención, no podía creer que había pizza en forma de corazones.

-Se pasan ¿no? – Mire a Edward sonriendo - ¿Quieres pizza? – pregunto y asentí.

Edward busco la pizza y luego encontramos una mesa vacía donde nos acomodamos los dos solos, estábamos comiendo los dos tranquilamente, alrededor había besos, abrazos, mimos y demás. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y nos sobre salto porque entro un grupo de chicos dando gritos y haciendo escándalo, venían tocando tambores, bombos y demás, con Edward nos miramos asombrados.

-¡Feliz día de los Enamorados! – esa voz la reconocí al instante, era Emmett - ¡Como saben, es un día especial y tenemos nuestro festejo en la cafetería! – los ojos de Emmett se cruzaron con los míos, me miro sonriendo y luego sorprendido cuando miro a Edward.

-¡Oh no! – exclamo Edward y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte porque parecia mas que avergonzado culpable.

-Te juro Bella que no recordaba esta parte – dijo y si, se sentí muy culpable.

-¿Qué parte? – pregunte ceñuda.

-¡Para los nuevitos o nuevitas! – grito Emmett y pude ver a su lado a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie que nos miraban y sonreían con malicia - ¡Es nuestra tradición en este día hacer una competencia de besos! – Emmett me sonrió más.

-¿¡Que!? – exclame asustada.

-Lo siento Bella – Edward agacho la mirada y busque la salida con mis ojos.

-¡Oh y nadie se escapa! – exclamo Emmett.

-¡A cerrar las puertas! – grito Alice y rápidamente las puertas de las cafeterías se cerraron sin darnos posibilidad de salir.

-¡Recuerden que el que no se bese…! – exclamo Rosalie.

-¡En los labios! – aclaro Jasper cortándola.

-¡Sera bañado con esto! – dijo Alice y mostro unos baldes blancos llenos de una mezcla que se vía asquerosa.

-¡A la cuenta de tres empieza! – exclamo Emmett.

-¿¡Sino nos besamos nos bañan con eso!? – exclame incrédula mirando a Edward.

-Si – dijo tímidamente.

-El año pasado seis chicos salieron oliendo apestosos, es un asco, estuvieron una semana sin ir a clases por el olor – escuche una chica a nuestro lado comentar.

-¡No quiero que me bañen en eso! – exclame mirando a Edward.

-¡UNO, DOS, TRES! – gritaron Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y unos siete chicos más que estaban en ese grupo.

-¡Estamos contralando! – grito Alice mirándonos.

-¡Ya tenemos algunos candidatos para el baño apestoso! – exclamo Rosalie mirándonos también.

-Edward…

Los labios de Edward atraparon los míos silenciándome, me tomo de sorpresa, una agradable, muy agradable sorpresa. Abrazo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me pego a su cuerpo, mis manos estaba clavadas en su pecho mientras movía sus labios de manera ansiosa contra los míos.

-No pretendo ganar – susurro alejándose -, solo… me…. – trago en seco mientras lo miraba atenta, murmuro algo como "deja de tartamudear idiota", aunque no lo escuche bien -, solo quería besarte – dijo de manera rápida.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios estaban de nuevo en los míos moviéndolos de manera frenética, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era abrazador y placentero. De manera inconsciente lleve mis manos a su pelo y enrede mis dedos en él, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que paso, que cambio, el Edward tímido se fue de paseo dejando a un Edward aventurero y arriesgado, se separó de mis labios y me miro sonriendo con una mirada profunda y segura, acaricio mis labios con su dedo pulgar, empujo mis labios con su dedo de manera que abrí mi boca y mi corazón retumbo en mis oídos a la vez que mi útero palpito cuando sin timidez saco su lengua y se acercó metiéndola en mi boca, eso había sido muy raro, pero raro de una manera muy atractiva, sexi y erótica. Una corriente eléctrica placentera recorría mi cuerpo, podía notar claramente como salta de mi cuerpo al de Edward, envolviéndonos, enlazándonos, uniéndonos. Revolvía su pelo con mis dedos, era como tener hilos de seda rozando mi piel, sus labios suaves se amoldaba a la perfección a los míos, movimientos sincronizados, respiración agita y mi corazón tronando en mis oídos ensordeciéndome. Su lengua cálida y caliente exploro toda mi boca, mezclando nuestras salivas de manera extraordinaria, bajo sus manos a mi trasero y lo acaricio suavemente, fue cuando me aleje.

-¡Edward! – lo empuje y lo mire desorientada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward? - ¿Qué haces? – no se sonrojo.

-Te besaba – fue simple.

-Te estabas pasando – mire a mi alrededor, todos se seguían besando, hasta los chicos habían dejado de controlar y se besan con sus parejas.

-Yo…. Bella… - lo mire, nuevamente empezó a tartamudear y se sonrojo -… yo… quería… quería besarte… - dijo rápido y sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte asombrada por eso.

-¿Por qué no? – eso no era una respuesta.

-Porque no me beso con cualquiera – dije molesta y me fui para la salida.

…

14 de febrero 2012….

Había llegado nuevamente el día, hoy más que nunca era una tortura porque el año pasado cuando Edward me beso yo explote de la peor manera, había salido echa una fiera de la cafetería y el me había seguido, me detuvo y se paró frente a mi dejando su timidez de lado con mucho esfuerzo me había confesado que le gustaba y mucho, que no sabía cómo acercarse y por eso me invito a comer, pareció sincero cuando repitió que se había olvidado de esa estúpida tradición, incluso murmuro más despacio que creí estar enamorado de mí. No lo deje seguir hablando después de eso, yo solo le dije que no estaba interesada en él y que no quería volver a verlo en mi vida.

La rutina se repitió muy parecia al año anterior, cubrí a Alice en la biblioteca, trabaje, trabaje y trabaje durante la mañana y al mediodía envuelta en una capa de nostalgia me dirigí a la cafetería, me serví una pizza en forma de corazón y busque una mesa vacía. Edward se había recibido y se marchó, un año paso rápidamente y nunca deje de pensar en ese beso, en Edward diciendo que creía estar enamorado de mí y sus ojos verdes perdiendo el brillo cuando lo deje enojada. No iba a comer realmente, era más bien mi forma de torturarme por haberlo apartado de mi vida cuando todas las señales en ese momento me indicaban la verdad…. Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – cerré los ojos porque esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Sin mirarlo solo me atreví a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte mirando a Edward, había cambiado, estaba vestido con un traje azul muy oscuro casi negro, la corbata algo floja y su pelo bien peinado.

-Recuerdos – dijo sonriéndome -. Solo estaba de paso – le sonreí tímidamente -. Esta igual que el año pasado – mire hacia todos lados, era cierto.

-Exceptuando que este año les prohibieron hacer el concurso – dije sonriéndole.

-Me entere – contesto -. Uno de los chicos era alérgico a algo que tenía la mezcla – asentí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – pregunte y suspiro profundo.

-Solo unos minutos más – anhelaba un beso, más tiempo con él, poder decir o hacer algo que me disculpara y redimiera por lo del año pasado. Edward se paró – Tengo que irme – dijo.

-Fue muy bueno verte de nuevo, ansiaba verte – mi corazón palpito furioso cuando lo vi acercarse para terminar dejando un beso en mi frente.

-Me gusto verte – contesto y se dio vuelta.

-Edward – lo llame y se giró apenas para mirarme -, te extrañe mucho – me atreví a decir ruborizándome de manera furiosa.

No volví al trabajo no estaba de ánimo por lo que pase directo a mi dormitorio, tire mi bolso, ni me preocupo donde podía quedar, me deje caer sobre la cama conteniendo las lagrimas porque si hubiera sido mas atrevida hubiera dicho mas de que lo extrañaba. Le golpe en la puerta me sobresalto, me quede en silencio para que no notaran que había alguien, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar lo más sola posible, pero insistían e insistían por lo que abrí algo enojada.

-¡Bella! – Golpearon de nuevo y de un salto quede de pie mirando la puerta - ¡Bella, abre! – exclamo de nuevo.

-¿¡Edward!? – ¿Qué hacia acá? Mi corazón corría una carrera olímpica.

-¡Bella, ábreme, por favor! – exclamo, me acerque lentamente a la puerta y abrí de la misma manera.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que me extrañabas? – pregunto apenas quedamos una frente al otro.

-Extrañaba verte – murmure bajo -. El año pasado… no pensé bien las cosas… yo no me di cuenta…. – trague en seco – de lo que… en realidad sentía… - lo mire con tristeza y sus ojos brillaron.

-Bella – murmuro bajo.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con una pasión abrazadora, sus labios calientes y húmedos envolvieron los míos, devorándolos y degustándolos placenteramente. Me aferre de su cuello con fuerza en el momento que soltó mi rostro y llevo una mano a mi nuca y la otra mi cintura, el portazo de la puerta retumbo en el lugar, parecia flotar, no existía nada a mi alrededor, solo Edward, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos aferrándome de manera posesiva y sus labios devorando los míos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Caímos en la cama, levante mis brazos en cuanto Edward subió mi remera y la quito rápidamente, mas ágil de lo que hubiera imaginado desprendió mi brasier deslizándolo luego por mis brazos. Me miro sonriendo para después bajar sus vista y observar mis senos acariciándolos suavemente alternando entre uno y otro, parecia gustarle y mucho lo que veía.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunte tímidamente.

-Eres una preciosidad – murmuro y se acercó a besarme de nuevo.

Con manos temblorosas busque el borde de su remera, pero Edward estaba muy ansioso por lo que tomo su remera y la saco rápidamente, suspire profundo cuando puede admirar su grandioso cuerpo con todos los músculos marcados. Mis manos picaban por acariciarlo por lo que me deje ir y acaricie de manera avariciosa todo su torso dibujando sus músculos con mis dedos, las respiración de Edward se tornó más pesada y rasposa, la mía se aceleró.

-¿Estas segura de seguir? – su voz era mortalmente ronca, me hizo estremecer completamente.

-Estoy segura – conteste sonriéndole.

Trago en seco y comenzó a desprender mi pantalón de apoco y suavemente, se paró en el borde de la cama y lo deslizo suavemente junto con mis braguitas dejándome tan desnuda como en el momento en que nací, su pecho bajaba y subía acelerado, relamió sus labios varias veces mientras escaneaba todo mi cuerpo con el deseo reflejando en sus ojos. Llevo sus manos a los botones de su pantalón, mire fijo su entrepierna mientras desprendía lentamente y de igual manera lo bajo junto con sus bóxer quedando exquisitamente desnudo. Edward se colocó de manera rápida el preservativo, me miro sonriendo y estire mis brazos hacia él, escalo por mi cuerpo hasta cubrirlo totalmente con el suyo, lo abrace en cuento estuvo ubicado y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente con ansias y desesperación. Dejo mis labios para bajar a mi cuello y dar muchos besos suaves, lamio un poco y siguió bajando más y más hasta que llego a mis senos. Mis pezones estaban a duros y parados, los había lamido, succionado y besado, tomo una de mis piernas por el muslo y la subió más mientras enrosque la otra en su cintura.

-¡Edward! – gemí su nombre en cuento me penetro en una sola estocada fuerte y profunda llenándome con su hombría.

-Bella – murmuro contra mi cuello para luego presionar sus labios contra mi piel de manera fuerte.

Entro y salió de mi interior una y otra vez haciéndome temblar y estremecerme en cada movimiento. En mi vientre se estaba formando, una sensación intensa y abrumante, algo que amenazaba con dejarme más allá de este mundo. Edward seguía abriéndose paso en mi interior, mi cuerpo lo recibía gustosa, podía sentir como mis músculos internos se amoldaban a su enorme miembro abriéndose paso. Se movió más rápido, su cuerpo se ondulaba contra el mío una y otra vez dándome el mayor placer que había sentido en mi vida. Fue algo intenso y abrumador, el orgasmo tomo todo mi cuerpo, quede flotando en una nube brillante, lo único que me ataba a este mundo era el cuerpo de Edward entre mis brazos, su miembro en mi interior aun empujando dentro y fuera y sus labios devorando mi cuello.

Quedamos los dos tendidos en mi cama, nuestras respiraciones de manera lenta se volvieron más regulares hasta que finalmente fueron normales. Edward me insto a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo con fuerza. Acaricio mi espalda de manera suave y lenta dibujando formas amorfas con sus dedos, yo me dedique a acariciar su pecho de manera suave disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

Había dormido de manera profunda y placentera envuelta en los brazos de Edward, me removí en la cama desperezándome y tantee en la cama buscándolo pero no estaba, me senté rápidamente con la esperanza de verlo en el dormitorio pero solo me topé con la más grande soledad y desilusión de mi vida, Edward se había marchado sin decirme nada.

…

14 de febrero 2013….

Me deslice por el pasillo de manera lenta, mirando a todos a mi alrededor, solo deseaba llegar a mi destino y que todo pasara de una vez por todas. Finalmente llegue, decidí que lo mejor era ignorar las miradas y gestos a mi alrededor, solo me hacían sentir más extraña y nerviosa. Todo paso rápido, yo me encontraba en un estado que no sabía muy bien cómo definir, así que me alegro cuando se estaba terminando.

-Isabella Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen – los ojos de Edward brillaron con mas intensidad de la usual.

-Sí, acepto – dije de manera firme.

-Edward Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan – su sonrisa deslumbro y sonreí en respuesta.

-Acepto – dijo firmemente.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Sin demora alguna Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ansias demostrando todo su amor, nuevamente todos a mí alrededor desaparecieron y solo estaba Edward y su amor en mi campo visual.

-La amo señora Cullen – murmuro contra mis labios cuando se alejó un poco.

-Lo amo señor Cullen – respondí sonriendo.

El año anterior después de haber hecho el amor, cuando creí que me había abandonado en realidad había salido a buscar nuestro desayuno, se quedó durante todo el día conmigo, nos confesamos que nos amábamos y ese mismo día por la noche antes de que se fuera a su casa, luego de pedirme que fuera su novia saco los anillos y nos comprometimos al instante fijando la fecha del casamiento para este 14 de febrero, porque sin duda alguna era el día que nos unía para siempre.


End file.
